


High School Incubus club

by OddCoupleFan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Contracts, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Yaoi, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: AU.Luffy, his brother, and his friends attend an all boy school. One day, Ace finds a really old book about black magic and tries to convince each of them to try summoning demons. Luffy thinks anything Ace thinks is fun is fun, Law thinks it is stupid, and Zoro is bored and thinks "feh, why not."  Little do they all know that this book is no joke and there are some really, really bored Incubi who have been waiting in Hell and are itching to get out.I own nothing. This is just really just an idea I saw after seeing so many Halloween One Piece Fanart.Don't like? Then don't read





	1. Rooftop Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is the intro and it is up to readers which pairing comes up first. Each one is getting its own chapter.  
> So vote in the comments which pairing you want to see first!

"So, Kidd's hitting on me again." Law sighed, leaning against the railing of the rooftop, letting the cigarette between his fingers burn out slowly.

 

"Eh? Do you want him to be dealt with?" Zoro was sitting against the rooftop entrance, listening for feet climbing the stairs. He was a year older than everyone, excluding Luffy's brother Ace, and felt sometimes the roll of brother was his in the group.

 

"Nah, I just turned him down,  _again_. It's just starting to be a pain in the ass."

 

"Shi Shi Shi, I thought you didn't do anything with him?" Luffy teased between bites of his after-school meal, laughing even more when he saw Law's face pepper with red.

 

"S-shut up idiot!" Law stammered, feeling the heat in his face grow hotter when Zoro's chuckle joined in. 

 

"Hey Z, watch your back," came a muffled voice from behind the door to the roof. Sliding over, the green haired man let Ace burst through the door, panting from running. 

 

"Geez Ace, what got into you?" Luffy sat up, wondering why his brother was running like the devil was after him.

 

“He he, sorry I’m late. I had to sneak out of the library with _this._ ” He pulled out of his bag a large leather-bound book and a three-ring notebook. It was easy to see from the wear and tear that both were very old.

 

“A book? I always thought you only used the library for your naps?” Luffy was unable to avoid the painful blow of being smacked on the head with the heavy leather journal. He nursed his head in his hands as his brother sat next to him.

 

“Why did you have to sneak it?” Law joined them on the ground, trying to decipher the weird symbols engraved on the worn leather.

 

“Because it isn’t a library book. I think it was left by someone. If old Kureha would burn it.”

 

“She will burn _you_ if she ever hears you call her old.” Zoro yawned, not joining moving from his spot, but turning his body to face the conversation.

 

“ _Anyway_ , this is no ordinary ancient book. It’s a spell book!” Ace smiled triumphantly, like he had found one of the greatest treasures in history. But, he didn’t get the responses he was expecting.

 

“Huh?” Luffy scratched his still sore head.

 

“Like Halloween shit?” Zoro yawned again, stretching his limps to enjoy the popping sound of loosening his joints.

 

“And here I thought you found something legitimately interesting.” Okay, Law’s response was to be expected. He probably thought Ace had found some old medical journal.

 

“Oh, come one guys! It’s a legit spell book. The previous owner even translated it all for us!” Ace waved the notebook that he had found hidden with the book for all to see, “ _And_ not just any spells. Demon summoning spells.”

 

“Woah, you mean like monsters and stuff? Like in the movies?” Luffy’s eyes began to sparkle the same way his older brother’s did.

 

“Don’t listen to him Luffy,” Law rolled his eyes, “He is just blowing smoke up your ass.”

 

“No! I mean it! There are all kinds of monster’s and such in this book. And each one has its own chapter. Well, except for one type~ there are multiple chapters on one specific demon class.” Ace smirked teasingly as he flipped the pages to the chapter’s he was talking about.

 

“Eh? What is it?” Luffy started to get excited, as could be seen by his bouncing knees as he sat Indian style.

 

“Well, while the succubi just has one chapter, each Incubus has his own chapter.” Ace smirked. Law, who had read _The Divine Comedy_ and other gothic literature decided to elaborate for the other two in the group.

“Succubi are female demons of lust and incubi are the male counterpart. What’s your point to all this Ace?”

 

“Well, it is Halloween around the corner” Ace tried to play off his idea as innocently as possible, “And we are all single. I mean, love you all but don’t exactly wanna do the nasty with any of you. And there _are_ a number of different demons we can-”

“No.”

“Oh, come one Law.”

 

“Eh? What? What’s wrong?” Luffy cocked his head to the side as he watched the two argue in as few words as possible.

 

“Ace wants us to try this book out.” Zoro answered for them, eyeing the book with little curiosity.

 

“And it is a bunch of crap.” Law sat up and stomped out the last of his cigarette. “There is no scientific proof to this…this… hocus pocus!”

 

“Pfft, did you just say _hocus pocus?_ ” Zoro chuckled at the immaturity of the language.

 

“That’s not the point!”

 

“Didn’t a lot of medicinal practices start off as ‘hocus pocus’?”  Ace saw the twitch in Law’s eye, and knew he was hitting just the right buttons to make his friend’s pride help get what he wanted.

 

“That’s different!”

 

“Look Law, it’s okay to say you’re scared.”

 

“I am not afraid!” Law sat back down, and Ace smiled in victory. “And I’ll prove it is a bunch of bull shit. Give me one of those stupid spells.”

 

“And what about you two?” Ace started to match the notebook pages to the book, making sure to put the correct spell with the correct resource.

 

“I’m in!” Luffy scooted closer to look at the pictures of the various creatures in the book.

 

“Meh, not like I have anything better to do.” Zoro crawled over, completing their circle.

 

“Awesome. So, we have a few here that seem easier to do, and more legible.” Ace carefully pulled the pages for each monster out of the notebook to keep together, “We have the ‘The Beast of Drought’, ‘The Ash King’, ‘The Bird of Prey’, and ‘The Puppeteer’. Anyone have a preference?”

 

“Why are there so many different ones?” Luffy kept eyeing the pictures in the old tome at all the pictures.

 

“Don’t know. Apparently succubi can change their appearance to appeal to their prey. Incubi though don’t seem to be able to.”

 

“I’ll take ‘Bird of Prey’.” Zoro leaned forward to take the papers, though still sounding impartial.  

 

“Oh, I want that one!” Luffy looked at the ancient book and saw the imagery of a large beast of a man with a hooked arm, claws, and a long reptilian tail.

 

“That’s ‘Beast of Drought’ for Luffy.” Ace handed the matching papers to his little brother, who giggled and already started reading the instructions. “And I like the sound of this ‘Ash King’, so I guess you get ‘Puppeteer’ Law.”

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Law snapped, almost ripping the paper as he took it and shoved it in his bag, “None of this is going to work!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Depth of Hell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn succubi getting all the food!” Though he was smiling, the vein in Doflamingo’s temple gave away his rage and another gaggle of female demons floated past, boasting, and sharing stories of their last sexual escapades out in the human world.

 

“It is to be expected, since females are less inclined to openly desire a lover these days.” Dracule sighed as he leaned against a stalagmite and groomed the plumage of his wings, especially making sure his blade feathers were especially sharp, “just be patient.”

 

“Kuhahaha,” A whirlwind of dark sand blew towards the other two incubi and took form of another comrade, “Do you know who you are asking to be patient?” Crocodile fixed a few stray hairs that had fallen out of place as he sat down next to Dracule. He eyed the tallest incubus and scoffed, “I’ve had better luck making nuns into wanton whores than you have making him patient.”

 

“You wanna dance, Croco?” Doflamingo’s large wings flared in anger.

 

“Enough you two,” All three looked to the source of the voice, as a river of smoke slid across the floor and rose to take the form of a man. “You barely have enough energy to survive, do you want to disappear like so many of us have?” Smoker eyed them all challengingly. Doflamingo, though you couldn’t tell because of his sunglasses, looked downcast as he recalled how his brother had turned to dust from running out of lifeforce.

 

“You don’t need to remind us Smoker.” Dracule stated, standing tall and letting his own wings stretch out to show his strength.

 

“Glad you are here Smoker, I wanted to talk to you all about our… _situation_ actually.” Crocodile smirked around his comrades as he gained their attentions. “I happen to have ears and eyes in the human world and have found something interesting that can solve all of our problems.”

 

“What? How do you have access to the outside world?” Doflamingo smiled wide, pure curiosity in his voice.

 

“Just some chaos imps and such, nothing too big,” Crocodile waved off the inquiry, “anyway, seems some youths have found a summoning tome, thanks to one of my chaos imps actually.” He pulled out a cigar and lazily lit it, letting tension grow in the other three.

 

“And?” Dracule Mihawk wasn’t one for games, but held his tone as nonchalant.

 

“Well, we may all have a chance to be summoned. If all goes well, of course.” Crocodile let out a long breath of smoke, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

“That will feed us, but only just enough.” Dracule rolled his eyes, leaning against his perch again.

 

“Unless…” Smoker interjected, a thought flashing across his face.

 

“Unless what?” Doflamingo started to get excited, his wings flapping a bit and a wider smile on his face.

 

“Unless you do an extended contract with them.” Smoker signaled Crocodile to light his own cigar, to which the scarred incubus sent his lighter over in a bundle of sand.

 

“An extended contract? For how long?” Dracule seemed to be in his own thought, piercing eyes staring out into the distance land of magma and darkness.

 

“For however long you want.” Smoker cleared his throat to explain, “You live off their lust for you and life force for however long you want. That is why some succubi don’t return to hell for a few months or even years. They don’t always have multiple victims.”

 

“What’s the catch though?” Doflamingo knew full well that something like that was not just a dream come true; to be able to be out of hell for however long you want to feast on the life of mortals.

 

“There is. You can only feed from the person you are under contract with. So you have to be careful how much you take from them, or you could just as easily take all their life source in one night and be sent back here.” Smoker took another long breath of his cigar before he looked to Crocodile, “Are you sure we are getting summoned?”

“I-” no sooner had Crocodile gone to give his opinion of their chances, that he felt a felt a tug at his soul. He was being summoned. He looked around and all of them had the same hungry glow in their eyes that he was certain he had himself. “That answer your question?”

 

“Fuffuffuffuffu, chow time.” Doflamingo let himself be pulled by the magic, just as they all were to their summoners.

 

 


	2. Bound and Broken [Doflamingo/Law]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law decides to record himself trying the spell, so he could have proof he did it and it didn't work. Only he doesn't get what he wants and the camera becomes part of the game Doflamingo plays. Oh and Doffy looks like he did when he was 25 (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Donquixote_Doflamingo?file=Donquixote_Doflamingo_at_Age_25.png)

_.5 pink candles_

_. 1 long feather_

_.Matches_

_. 1 Ruby_

 

Law looked over his stupid shopping list one more time to make sure he had grabbed all the tools needed for the ridiculousness he was performing that night. He had gotten everything fairly cheap, even the ruby pendant he had found at the local antique shop wasn't ridiculously priced. 

 _And when I prove how stupid this all his, I'll have Ace pay me back for this shit._ Law smirked as he imagines the look on that cheapskate's face when he handed him his receipts. The trip home was quick, and almost perfectly peaceful. That is, until he saw who was waiting for him at the gate to the dormitory. 

 

"Kidd," Law huffed, hefting the small shopping bag over his shoulder, "what are you doing here? "

 

"Hey Law," Kidd scratched the back of his head, his cocky smile not fitting his act to be nervous at all, "look I know you keep saying 'no' and all that. But, come on, you have to find my persistence a plus right?"

 

"More like a headache." Law didn't have time for the large red head grease monkey to keep trying to get in his pants. 

 

"Awe, that hurts Law," Kidd feigned being shot in the chest, stumbling back for good measure, "and after I came all this way to see you."

 

"We live in the same building idiot." 

 

"I'd rather we live in the same bed~." He gave a flirtatious wink. 

 

"Get lost Kidd, before I kick you in the ball,  _again!_ " Law smirked in victory when his stalker crush took a step back in a manner that kept his family jewels safe from attack. He passed by without a second glance.  

 

Locking his door behind him, Law  set his bag down on the small coffee table of his apartment and slouched on the couch with a sigh. No sooner had he close his eyes, planning to take a nap, that his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was heartbeat rhythm, meaning it was a text. Flipping his phone open, he gave a "tch" when he saw the sender was Ace, under the name Pyro in his phone. 

 

_U do it yet?_

 

**No. Had 2 hunt down ruby.**

 

_U doing it tonight?_

 

**If it will get u to stfu about it and admit i am right.**

 

 _Proof?_  

Law had to think about that. How was he going to prove it didn't work. Well obviously there would be no monster in his room. 

 

**Gonna record it.**

 

_Kinky ;)_

 

Law shut his phone off and tossed it onto the other side of the couch. Getting up, he went to his bedroom, where his computer and webcam were and started to set up. His webcam was set up to record and put the video in a folder on his computer, so thankfully his embarrassment would not be shared with the world. He put the lit candles in place according to the instructions and sat in the center of them, feather in one hand and ruby in the other. "I can't believe I am doing this." Law huffed one final sigh before clearing his throat and starting the incantation, stroking the ruby with the feather: 

Ancient thread master, 

Pulling threads of fate,

Great Puppeteer I call you. 

_(This is so stupid)_

 

Passion and lust be our bond, 

Make my heart dance for your love 

Great Puppeteer I beg you.   

_(Really? Begging?)_

 

Demon of strings 

I am your puppet 

I give my soul 

Great Puppeteer I want you. 

_(I thought we summon things to serve us)_

 

I call you, 

I beg you,

I want you!

Great Puppeteer ,

Take me, 

Take me, 

Oh take me!

 

Law felt a blush on his face at the last part of the incantation, clearly meant to be recited in throws of passion, not his his embarrassed and annoyed tone. He sat there, sitting alone in the candlelight, looking around for any sign of voodoo or movement. But other than the flickering of the candle, there was no-

_BAM!_

 

"Ah!" Law gave a cry in alarm and spun around to see one of his many medical textbooks had fallen off the bookcase and had fallen onto the ground, "Geez. What am I thinking?" Law scolded himself, for for a brief moment he was expecting the gates of hell to have opened and some monster arm to grab him. His imagination fading away, Law muttered about the stupidity of his all as he blew out the candles. Walking out of the room, he forgot he left the webcam on. A shower definitely sounded like a relaxing idea to wash away his jumpiness. 

 

The bedroom was pitch black thanks to the lack of windows. But the darkness didn't last, not with the five pink candles coming back to life, the flame sharing the wax's color. from the shadows on the wall came black threads, jumping away from their origin to weave together in a dance in the center of the candles. Twisting and turning, the ink threads made the form of a man, well, a male creature anyway. He was giant, about ten feet tall, and had the lean muscle built body of Adonis. His tan skin match perfectly with his blonde hair, and his eyes, well they were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. It was needed, to keep his victims from looking into his eyes and having their souls pulled out. It was a quick way to get a meal, but by no means fun for him. His flamboyant pink feathered wings nestled on his back, looking almost like a coat on his shoulders, and that would be the only form of attire he had on. His wide smile shrank a bit when he noticed that he was alone in the room, with only the dancing shadows to keep him company. 

 

"Where is she?" Doflamingo scratched the back of his head, sniffing the air for female arousal. He smelled something else; something not so sweet but just as alluring. His smile grew in curiosity as he left the room, in search for his summoner, and hoping the tempting scent would help him reach his goal. 

 

Law rolled his shoulders slowly, enjoying the feel of the hot water beating down on his back. He could never understand how some people had their showerheads set to gentle streams, or "rainshower" mode, when you could get a free massage from "power spray". He groaned turned to let the water beat on more of his back, sighing as he grabbed his shower gel and washcloth to scrub his body.  _I told them it wouldn't work...so....why do I feel like the defeated one?_ Law was a man of science, his whole life wanting to be a doctor. His ambitions, along with past trauma, lead him to grow up fast and ignore such things as fantasy and myth. It also, kept him from pursuing relationships.  _I must be really desperate to want an actual incubus to fuck me._  Such trains of thought usually lead him to think of his most recent flirt, Kidd. The arrogant ass with a short temper, Kidd was indeed persistent as he claimed to be. Law knew their personalities were just too different, or perhaps too alike in some places, that the relationship would crash and burn. That didn't stop him from admiring his body. I mean really, he may turn the guy down, but that didn't mean he didn't like to look. Law was a sucker for thick necks and broad shoulders;he didn't deny it. And with the way they and that broad chest always stretching those black "Captain Mechanic" shirts Kidd wore from his weekend job, Law often found himself feeling hot and mouth salivating when he watched the young man in secret. 

 

"Mmmh. If I wasn't above sex with benefits..." Law moaned, his hands finding his half-hard erection, stroking it to full hardness. He could just imagine holding onto those thick Trapezius muscles for dear life, being pounded hard and rough against a wall, or maybe riding the redhead in the back seat of one of his muscle cars. Law bit his bottom lip as he would being fucked, trying hard to not show he was enjoying himself. 

 _You like it don't you?_ His imaginary Kidd whispered in his ear, making him shake his head in denial, all the while stroking his dick harder while his other hand went to stroke his sphincter teasingly.  _Don't lie. The way you buck and wriggle, I know you are a real slut for my cock._  

 

"N-no," Law panted, inserting a  soaped up finger into himself with a hiss of pleasure. A slow rocking motion started in his hips, alternating from the stroke of his cock to how far his finger went. Whimpering, he inserted another digit and started scissoring, sending zings of pleasure each time he brushed his prostate. 

 

 _Mmmm, you want it don't you?_ Law's eyes furrowed in confusion, as the voice of Kidd in his head changed to that of a stranger, and the feeling of being held captive under the weight of another person seemed so real, even though it was still fantasy. He felt he couldn't move, though his hands stroked harder and fingers stabbed deeper into him.  _Is that why you called me? Your carnal  needs not met?_   Law's tongue darted out to brush his bottom lip, but was met with another wet appendage dabbing his. Eyes snapping open, Law's heart jumped into his throat of a second, and stayed there though he was alone in the shower. Quickly deciding to end his shower and to finish his pleasure in the bedroom, a room with a secure lock and his bed aimed at the doorway so no one could get the jump on him, Law quickly dried himself of and wrapped a towel around himself. 

 

 _Fufufufufu, this is fun._ Doflamingo had to admit he hadn't ever heard of a man summoning an incubus, but he was not totally against it. The young man did have a  nice lean body, and his tribal tattoos made the demon want to redraw them with his tongue, or perhaps his claws, making the boy scream for him. He hid in shadows, as the boy returned to his room.  _He likes rough play , fufufufu,_ he recalled the fantasy the boy was having before he interrupted.  _I wonder how rough I can get?_ So many possibilites; maybe he could tackle the boy now and rape him in the hallway, pretending to be a burglar.  _No, that won't get him to finalize the contract._ But oh, was it tempting; slamming him into the floor with each thrust, his hand covered in tears as he muffled the human's cries. He waited for his prey to close his door, laughing at the  _click_ of the lock.  _Like that will stop me._

 

Law fell back on his bed, letting the towel fall off his hips on the way. He eyed his door for a moment, daring the door handle to giggle or the door to shake. When nothing happened, he freed his breath he didn't realize was caught in his chest and closed his eyes, continuing his self pleasuring. In a more comfortable position, he could take his time and slowly regain his full aroused state. It starting with some gentle petting; of his neck, stomach, and chest. His hand on his chest teased and pulled a nipple, sensitive and sending waves of heat to his cock that had returned to his hand. A soft smile played on his lips as he enjoyed himself. There was no fantasy, no Kidd or mysterious stranger, only the sensations. 

 

 _"Fufufufufu."_ Laws eyes snapped open, " _Fufufufufufu,"_ That was not his imagination. Sitting up, Law quickly grabbed his towel to cover his groin, eyes dashing around the room for the source of the strange laugh.  

 

"Where are they?" Law muttered to himself, sitting up to tie the towel around him and also dodge future attacks. He slowly moved his hand to the light on his nightstand, giving himself the advantage of actually seeing his opponent. It clicked....and still darkness blanketed the room.  _Shit._ Law went to reach for his phone... _Double shit!_ It was still on his couch. He went cautiously towards the door, pressing his ears to the wood to see if he could hear where the intruder was. As he focused on the outside room, Law didn't pay attention to some missing thing in his room. That is, until he felt the shiver of a tickle against the nape of his neck skin. Turning around, he became nearly cross-eyed staring at the feather...  just floating there in the air, before fluttering to the ground.  _W-what the fuck!?_ Law took a wide step over the now motionless feather, never taking his eyes off it. Wait... he could see it? "Ouch!" He hissed when a burning liquid landed on his shoulder. Brushing it off, his fingers were coated in already cooling..."wax." he didn't want to admit the shake in his voice was from fear, almost as much as he didn't want to look up. Slowly, his body betrayed the voice screaming inside to not look up, and couldn't hold back his horrified gasp when the circle of candles he had blown out were not resting on the ceiling, both body and flame defying gravity. Slow drops o hot wax fell to him again, making him jump.  _This isn't happening! This isn't...._

 

"Fufufufufu." Law ran out his bedroom door when the laugh became vocal, vibrating the room. He didn't care that he was just in a towel; he would steal clothes from the laundry room if he had to. He just needed to get out. He grabbed his phone in his passing, his adrenaline and panic making the time for it to turn back on infuriating. Once it was on, he speed dialed the one person who could explain this. The same person who was to blame for this. 

 

"Come on Ace, pick up!" 

 

_Yo, Ace here. You know the drill."_

 

"Ace, fucking what is going on?! I-" Law went mute when his hand froze, and not of his own accord. His fingers were grazing the handle, not fully gripping it. When he tried to tighten his grip, he felt the tight pain around each digit. His whole body started to hurt, circulation being cut off, like he was being wrapped up in..."strings." Law breathed, his heart breaking his rib cage. 

 

"Awe, you act surprised," A purring voice brought hot breath with it to Law's ear, but whether it was from fear or the string, he couldn't turn his head to look. His phone was starting to echo options to redo the message or leave a call back number. A hand, more than double the size of his own, grasped the phone between two fingers, casually tossing it the phone across the room with the flick of a wrist. "We don't need any,  _distractions._ Fufufufufu."

 

 _I-impossible! He....I....Dear God._ Law's mouth became dry, his skin breaking in sweat and his breath hot and heavy. It hitched with a gasp when hot velvet pressure of a tongue laid against the pulse of on his neck. 

 

"Mmmm, your fear is delicious," the stranger moaned past his tongue, "but ecstasy is so much... _sweeter._ "

 

"W-who..." Law swallowed hard, shuddering when his Adam's Apple rubbed against the tongue. 

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

"W-who are y-you?" 

 

"Fufufufufu.  _You_ called me, lover." 

 

"No-"

 

"No? Those were not your candles? Feather? _Ruby_?" At the last word, said pendant dropped like a spider from invisible thread, dancing in his face. 

 

"I-Ach!" Law chocked when the threat of canines pressed on his neck. As soon as he had felt the thread on his flesh, it vanished, making room for one large arm to scoop him up and press him to a bare chest. To best describe how he was being held, it was a mix of bridal style and how a football player tucks a ball into his body. He looked up at his captor, a wide smile greeting him. The abnormally large man, well from what he could tell  _it_ was male, had tan skin, and his blond hair spiked back. His strong chin accented his smile, and Law couldn't see his eyes thanks to a pair of white framed, red tinted sunglasses. From his large shoulders,  _which made Law blush past his fear,_ there seemed to be pink feathers, almost like a jacket. 

 

"Shall we, Law?"

 

"H-h-how-"

 

"I am a soul tracking, love making monster, fufufu, it would be foolish if I didn't have the power to read minds." 

 

_Oh God._

 

"He can't help you, fufufufu." The blonde chuckled deep in his chest when Law's face became a deeper cherry red, embarrassed by how his mind was indeed read. 

 

Law was in a trance almost, staring into that grinning face, never realizing he was being brought back into bedroom. Till the smile grew darker and from furrowing brows, and he was thrown onto the bed.  Law snapped out of his hypnosis and crawled backwards, unfortunately till his back hit the tall, eyeing for an escape route. But he couldn't help but eye the the one who blocked his exit. The large body was no joke; his captor towered over him, his head threatening to hit the ceiling fan. He was all muscle, from the thick neck, to the pectorals and eight pack abdominal muscles and....  _Oh God...._ Law couldn't think anything else when the girth and length of the cock was more than proportionate to the rest of the beast..... _a-and I think he's half-mast._

 

"Glad you like what you see." The blond chuckled again, dropping to one knee next to the bed, still a head above Law. "I am Donquixote Doflamingo,  _The Puppeteer_ incubus." He leaned closer to Law, chuckling as the boys body shook with a shiver at the closeness, "and I wish to make a contract with you, Law." 

 

"N-no." Law wished his voice had been stronger, but the sheer presence of the demon made his heart threaten to jump out of his chest. This feeling became stronger when what he thought was a pink feathered jacket turned out to be wings, stretching out of their master's back to circle around him and pull him closer. No amount of gripping his comforter would help him fight the push of the wings closer to Doflamingo. 

 

"Oh, fufufufu, and why not? You summoned me afterall," Doflamingo was still smiling, but his anger was starting to grow evident in his tone.  _This kid pulls me out of Hell and he says no? I am not going to stand for this kind of foolishness._

 

"I-it wasn't supposed to work!" Law didn't want to admit he whimpered, but his fear was growing, "a-and you incubi kill someone you make a contract with. I never understood why anyone would die for a few moments to pleasure." Law folded his arms and tried to appear nonchalant, despite his body covered in a chilling sweat, "S-so how do I get rid of you?"  _I summoned him, that means I am in control._

 

 _Foolish boy,_ "A few moments?"  _to think I will let him have control,_ "What about a few years?" Law didn't want to look intrigued, but the slight shine of curiosity in his eyes. 

 

"What....what do you mean?" Law couldn't help but stare down the larger man, not that he had a choice being circled in pink feathers and flesh. 

 

"I mean I have no plans to go back to Hell so soon, so why don't we enjoy ourselves for say... the rest of your life?" 

 

"......."

 

"......."

 

"....... you are bluffing." 

 

" _Fufufufufu,_ am I? Why don't we test that?" Doflamingo crawled onto the bed, his wings keeping his prey trapped so that he could lay over him, one of his threads attaching an ankle to pull the Law under him from his sitting up position. 

 

"H-hey! What are you-mph!" Law's eyes snapped wide when large lips captured him in a kiss. His body started to heat up, simply from a kiss no less. Not only was it getting warm, but he felt almost numb, like being trapped in the void between sleep and awake. A tongue pressed between his teeth and he found himself willingly opening wide for is own to pet and play with the incubus's.  _I-it feels so good...I can't....is.... is incubus saliva an aphrodisiac?_

 

 _Fufufu, the boy's mind is so weird._ Doflamingo found it intriguing that in the heat of the moment, when his indeed hormone activating saliva was making his prey aroused, the boy still looked at this in a scientific way. While Law was focused on the kiss, the blond let his fingers dance along the man's chest, butterflying over the goose-bumped skin. He swallowed the human's moan with gusto when his fingers found out a little secret.  _Mmm, sensitive nipples. Fufufufu, perfect._ Doflamingo let Law's lips free to hear the chocked gasps that came as he rolled the hardened but between his thumb pad and index finger. Pinching harder, he licked his lips in hunger, smelling the rise in the human's arousal, and loving the way his pet bit his lips hard and tried to hold back his moaning. 

 

"A-ah! Sto-Mm..." Law felt his mind going foggy; all his logic and planning to escape flying out the window was he felt his whole body pulse in pace with his heartbeat. 

 

"Fufufufu, with our contract, you could have this _every day._ " The incubus pinched hard and twisted the nipples, pulling them in opposite directions. 

 

"Gah! Ow! St-stop! No!" Law panted out his cries as the pain made his erection pulse harder, shamefully exposing one of his kinks. 

 

"No need to be shy, I already have seen some of your fantasies. You are a dirty little _slut._ " Doflamingo leaned and whispered in Law's ear, remember how he liked being talked to in his shower masturbation. 

 

 _Damn. Damn it. I feel so hot. No! I don't want to do this! I-_ "Ah! D-don't! Doflamingo~" Law gasped when the pinching ceased on his right nipple, only to be replaced with a hot mouth. 

 

"Just Dofy, love. It is a mouthful, much like your chest~" Dofy chuckled into the flesh, his tongue flicking the nipple and sucking on all the hot flesh of the pectoral around it. He felt himself growing hungrier with the more and more he tasted Law's lust. "So what do you say?" He freed his latch with a "pop" Sitting up a bit to stare down at his meal. Law had placed a hand over his eyes in embarrassment, judging by the flush face, chewed lip, and hot tears. 

 

"N-no...." Law hiccuped, bitting his lip even harder in shame. "I don't....... I can't~" He couldn't what? Couldn't handle the pleasure? Couldn't let his pride subside and take something that he desperataley had been craving not even an hour ago? Or could it be that he would have to admit he was wrong? 

 

"Fufufu, you are so hard headed." Doffy eyed down Law's body and saw his leaking erection and wondered, just how good would it taste. 

 

"Ah! W-wait!" Law felt threads weave around his limp, pulling his arms above his head and spreading his legs wide. He gasped when heavier threads slipped under his body, raising him so that his ass was in air and his legs hung over him. His skin begged him to stop resisting when the threats threatened to draw blood. When he saw Doffy's long tongue fall out of his mouth and hang over his erection, Law swallowed the heavy drool in his mouth. 

 

" _Bon appétit_ ," the incubus purred before wrapping his tongue around the appendage and swallowing it whole. The pubic hair tickled Doffy's nose when Law bucked into his mouth, but other than that the boy stayed still.  _Mmm, a bit bitter, but no unpleasant. Actually has a bit more kick than a woman's juices._ He swirled his tongue over he head to earn more leaking precum and his moans sent vibrations through Law's whole body. 

 

"Ah! S-shit!" Law squeezed an eye shut out of pleasure, but couldn't help but stare down at the most amazing blowjob he ever felt. Not that he could really see what what happening to his dick in Doffy's mouth; all there was was hallowed out cheeks and shining sunglasses. The blond didn't bob his head at all, but didn't really need to with how his tongue wrapped around Law's erection like a snake, going up and down and squeezing him at certain points. Law threw his head back as the tip poked his slit, eyes seeing stars as climax started to approach far faster than he had even ever brought himself. "Ah! I'm Cummmmminnnnng~" Law cried out, bucking and shaking as his orgasm went straight into the incubus's throat.  _Oh God. Oh God.....I feel so~ good._

"Fufufufu, yummy~" Doflamingo lickled all the excess sperm off Law's shaft, making it squeaky clean.  _Not bad,_ he eyed how his pet was covered in sweat and beet red flesh,  _not bad at all, now what can I do with this hole~? Fufufufufu_ He looked down at the small sphincter, which was quivering and clenching in the afterglow of its owner's orgasm. 

 

"Gah! N-no d-d-don't~" Law moaned when he felt cool air blown on his butthole. He didn't dare look up at the grinning blond, who was ever so often blowing more cool air at his ass. 

 

"Mmm, how about this then?" He let loose his tongue, still coated in the mix of sperm and saliva from the blowjob, quickly flicking the tip of it around the entrance. It worked on a woman's hole and clitoris, but how would it work on a-

 

"Ah! Giiiiii!"  _Well that answers that question_. Doffy mused as Law started to wriggle and buck wildly, testing the strings holding his body in place. 

 

"Careful love, you may bleed." Doflamingo spread Law's cheeks wider, "And we've only just begun." Without much more warning, his tongue stabbed into Law's core. 

 

"NO! W-wait~" Law cried out. The intrusive feeling of the hot wet appendage exploring his anal canal.  _H-how long is that tongue!?_ It seemed endless; going deeper and deeper till it brushed far past his prostate. "AH!" Law choked on a cry when the tongue reeled back a bit and pushed back in, rubbing against his sensitive spots again. 

 

"You're insides taste _good_ ," Doflamingo crooned, wiggling his tongue faster as he tongue-fucked his prey. "You like it too don't you?"  

 

"I~ ah~ i-it feels good,"  _No,_ _I don't want this! T-this is getting dangerous..._ Law knew if he said anything in positive, it could be used as a way to trap him in the contract the demon so desperately wanted him in. But, the pleasure building up again in him, especially after orgasm, made him weak to influence. 

 

"If you want more, just say so," removing his tongue, the demon took advantage of the slightly stretched whole to insert two fingers at once. Scissoring while thrusting, Doflamingo was actually impressed with how much of his long fingers fit inside the human.  _Mm, maybe I can finally fit all of my cock in my partner._ Many of his past meals enjoyed his girth, but there was only so much of him they could take before the pressing into their cervix and threatening pressure into their womb, that he would have to hold back a bit. 

 

"I- ah- I c-can't!" Law violently shook his head, trying to take control back that was quickly slipping away. His own body betrayed him as he started to grind on the fingers inside his ass, trying to feel more of that delicious spine tingling sensation. As the fingers thrust faster, he found it harder to keep his voice down and his hips moving. "Ha! Ah! I- I'm-" Law couldn't believe he was coming from assplay alone, but the thick leaking stream coming out of his dick and spring coiling in his gut told him he was close. 

 

"Law." It was a statement, a order for attention that was thick with lust, and Law couldn't disobey. He looked down and shivered when Doflamingo's breath fluttered near one of his nipples.  _Oh God,_ Law thought,  _Not that!_ "Cum." The demon took the nipple into his mouth with a ferocious bite, attacking the bud with his teeth in tongue that led to Law's downfall. Crying out in ecstasy, the tattooed youth bucked and spasmed as his cum spurted out of his cock, all over both he and the demon. The attention to his prostate making continuous waves of climax shake his body.

 

"How bout now, hmm?" Doflamingo purred , licking up some of the pearl liquid on his human's deliciously hard abs. But only panting came out of those soft lips, lips swollen from their first kiss and coated in saliva, just begging for him to taste again.  But he needed to get to the main goal; his human needed to agree to the contract. He pulled the strings around his prey, like a spider wrapping a fly, and chuckled at the noises of tired confusion coming out of Law as he was set to be on his knees, bent over and his arms tied behind his back. The only thing that kept them from cutting to tight was the extra threads supporting his chest. 

 

"W-wha- I-" Law didn't know how to react; his body screamed for him to go with it, but something tiny and muffled in the back of his mind made him hesitate. What could have been so important to keep him from all that pleasure? Surely it wasn't that important.  

 

"I am I your first?" Doflamingo asked, not only to be a tease, but pure curiosity as well. You could tell by the scent and taste of a woman if she had sex before, but he didn't know if it worked that way for men. 

 

"Y-yes," Law whimpered, body shaking when he felt the large girth being sandwiched between his cheeks, the shaft rubbing his soaked hole. It was hard to believe, but the only thing close to a partner Law had ever had was the slender vibrator he kept in his bedside table. 

 

 _Mmm, That might come in handy, fufufu,_ it had been a while since he was summoned, but that didn't mean Doflamingo was ignorant of modern technology, toys and other means of pleasure; it was his job after all. And the memories Law quickly recalled of using it, he had a few ideas for future play. 

 

"The pure one are always the best," Doffy replied, nipping at Law's lobe, aligning his girth with Law's hole, reveling in the tastes of lust and fear mixing in the air itself. 

 

"Please," Law looked back at the larger man, eyes stuck where the knew they would soon be connected, "J-just don't break my ass ah-" Law chocked on his words as he felt his ring of muscles cry out in discomfort of being stretched beyond limits. Once the head was fully sheathed inside, Doflamingo savored the hot tightness with a sigh, looking down at the shaking frame he was plugged into with deep hunger, as the sexual energy filled his starving belly. 

 

"I assure you," Doffy pulled his cock just barely free of the warmth, "I fully  _plan to_ ," before slamming as much in as he could in one thrust, with impressively was just about half. 

 

"AH!" Law couldn't do anything  _but_ scream, his insides ripped apart as his whole body shook in pain. But there was something that was hit at the same time, in perfect precision, something that sent that shock of pleasure up his spine. He caught his breath in harsh gulps as he incubus kept still inside him, "M-my pros-state." 

 

"Mm, a handy little spot to hit, isn't it?" Doffy cooed as he pulled back more and rocked his hips, far more gently, but teasing and intentionally missing the bundle of nerves that would feel so good for his lover. 

 

"B-bastard," Law panted, biting his lip when the cock rubbed all over his insides as Doflamingo circled his hips to explore him. It was tortuously pleasurable as the incubus gave Law time to adjust, while also testing his limits. 

 

"Oh? Then I suppose you are ready for more?" The blonde's grin grew maliciously wide as he finally bucked into his lover, earning a harsh gasp that let him know he was hitting his target. He chuckled at the gasping and moans that fell like a song out of Law, no matter how hard he tried to hold back. In and out, in and out, he kept a steady pace in the hot warmth, enjoying the tightness he had been denied for so long.  _I could get used to this._

 

"F-fuck!" Law hissed, trying to keep from bucking into Dolfamingo, his small bit of pride still holding him back. But the pleasure, the immense fullness in his ass, had his last reserves fall apart. "F-fuuck!"  _It feels so good! A-amazing!_

 

"Say you like it," Doffy growled in his ear. 

 

"I-ah- I like it~" Law whimpered, yelping when he felt the sharp smack of the monster's hand on his rear.  

 

"Louder love, we need to make this show good, fufufufu." Doflamingo grabbed Law's scalp and turned his head towards his desk, where a small blinking red light coming from the top of his laptop. 

 

 _Oh God!, People can see me! They are seeing me being fucked!_ A shiver filled Law and arousal grew at the idea of being seen. The humilation, the mockery, the perverted eyes of those getting off watching him being made a bitch. 

 

"All that turns you on doesn't it?" Law looked back into those red lenses, wishing he could read those hidden eyes, though the crude words and large grin said enough. 

 

"N-no-Ah~! I don't wanna be seen! Don't let people see!" Law mewled, trying to hide his face in the pillows of his bed as he became more aroused at the rough treatment. Even through the fabric and stuffing, his moans from the continuous swatting on his rear could be heard. But the tension on the strings made one press harshly into one of his nipple, threatening to slice it, and that made the pleasure all the more shameful. 

 

"You like showing off your slutty side don't you? You don't get to do it enough!" Doflamingo was getting excited, his instinct to fully destroy his partner sexually controlling his actions, but he kept his last attack at bay, not wanting to kill the human. He forced Law to rise and, without withdrawing, sat on the edge of the bed with the young man on his lap. He kept the human's legs spread, and was kind enough to free his arms, chuckling when he felt smaller hands grip his arms for balance as he continued to thrust. Law had nowhere to hide; forced to be in front of his monitor, where he could see a small screen window showing him what he looked like. 

 

"Ah! I'm..." Law didn't know what to say; here he was a sexed up mess, mind lost to the pleasure and his face flush with shame and lust. 

 

"You are so dirty," 

 

"I-I'm dirty," Law echoed. 

 

"You wanna cum~?"

 

" _Yes."_ Law whimpered, feeling Dolfamingo threaten to pull out all the way and desperately trying to clench his ass to keep it in. 

 

"Say your mine." 

 

"Y-yours. I'm yours!" 

 

"Again." Doflamingo slammed Law down on him in rushed thrusts, getting the human to cry and obey, giving a mantra of "Yes" and "Yours".

 

"I'm -cumming! Cumming!" 

 

"Cum, and when you do, say yes to me"

 

"Yes! Yes, yes, YES!" Law's eyes rolled back as he orgasmed, the overwhelming fullness of feeling the incubus release inside him making intensifying his peak. Collapsing out of exhaustion, Law didn't notice a new tattoo form on his body; a small circle on his left hip where Doflamingo gripped harshly and put his symbol. The dark  _fufufufufu_ was the last thing Law heard before finally submitting to darkness. 

 

 

  

 


	3. Vote on Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote on the next pairing to be posted!

Vote: 

http://www.poll-maker.com/poll1986001xc7a9456a-51 

 

 

Results:

http://www.poll-maker.com/results1986001x4809eB5e-51 

 

I will give it about 10 days after posting this! 

 


	4. Blood, Lust, and Steel (Hawkeye x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is a bit taken aback by his Incubus. Now that this deadly beast was here and the contract was to be set, there was only one problem: Who was going to dominate and who would submit?

"So, this is how it goes..." Zoro yawned once more, stretching like a cat across his bed, naked as the day he was born. Reading the paper, he saw that this was probably the simplest, if not cliché, kind of summoning. All he needed was a few candles, a chalice of red wine, a dagger and to "dance the blade on my skin with the skill to not bleed? Pft, easy." Zoro had trained in the sword for years, having earned the title of captain of the school's fencing team.

Setting the candles as instructed, the tanned young man set the wine glass (as close to a chalice he could figure) with Sangria in the center (again the best he could do) and took one of his rare daggers out of its black leather sheath. He looked back to the paper for further instruction.

_Step 1: Dip the blade in the wine to fill it._ Anyone who didn't know blades would be confused, but Zoro smirked at the page as if it was testing his skills. He dipped the dagger in the red liquid, swirling it gently before lifting it with a slight tilt so that some wine, faint but visible to the trained eye, slid along the spine and grooves. 

_Step 2: Dance the blade from along your jugular, from point to belly, to edge and then back to point._  He obeyed the instructions, with calmness and composure as the blade painted his skin with the wine, a slight shiver from the cold liquid bringing goosebumps. 

_Step 3:  Refill the blade. Paint down your center till you reach your core._ Zoro followed the instructions but was hesitant to what it meant by 'core'. Obviously, if he was a chick he would end right before her vag, so... probably the base of his dick would suffice. 

_Step 4: Hold the dagger perfectly center in the wine and recite: I am no sacrifice, I am your challenge. Fight to claim me, hunt for my lust, and prove yourself the greatest predator. Come, let teeth break skin and nails bite deep. Capture me. Claim me. Bird of Prey I call thee!_  

Zoro knelt there, holding the dagger in place and waiting. He then felt a sharp pull on the dagger, as if a vacuum was trying to such it down into the wine. Hesitantly he loosened his grip, and the dagger did descend as if the wine was bottomless, and the wine itself seemed to drain into nothingness. 

 Zoro stood back up and set for an attack, trying his hardest not to jump when a flock of daggers shot out of the glass, circling and spiraling madly in the center of the candles. As they slowed, it became apparent that they took the place of feathers in a set of very large wings, which in one last turn, revealed their owner. 

Zoro felt his face heat up when those piercing gold eyes locked with his. Well, that and the fact that the creature had a nice body. His skin was pale, making his golden eyes and black hair more prominent. His chiseled jaw was decorated with a goatee with a disconnected mustache, thin lips in an emotionless straight line.

Zoro had to admit that his incubus was not just pale, but practically marble in color and build. It was like when the school took the trip to the museum and they saw all those Greek statues of gods and gladiators. He was topless save his bladed wings resting on his shoulders, his bottom half covered in tight black pants and boots.

“You… certainly aren’t what I was expecting,” The beast finally spoke, after what seemed like an eternity. His voice was deep and rich and gave less emotion than his face, which was now decorated with a single raised brow.

“Y-yeah? Well, I get that a lot,” Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and showed no shame in being naked in front of the incubus; he felt it a bit but didn’t dare show it. And he did get that a lot; the disbelief of him being into guys. He never really dated anyone, girl or boy, and many just thought it was because of his intense passion for sports. One time he did pluck the courage to ask a guy out and it backfired big time. Rumors of his sexuality spread like wildfire, but because he never attempted to ask a guy out again, and focused on his sword training, they died as fast as they had been born.

“Indeed,” Mihawk remained emotionless on the outside, but his hunger was getting hard to control. _Never had a male before, though frankly seeing him standing there nude and proud… and I have been starving._  Mihawk eyed Zoro with curiosity, admiring his battle-tested body with faint scars. _He is a warrior, that much is certain. If his body didn’t give that away the décor does._ The demon looked around the room at all the different blades and old weapons on the walls, “Impressive collection you have.”

“Huh? Oh!” Zoro scratched the back of his head and a bit of heat came to his face, “Thanks. Wasn’t easy to get these in here without the school getting on me about it.” He watched as the inhuman went over to one of his katana stands, being respectful and not touching the blade. “That’s Sandai Kitetsu, it-”

“Is a cursed blade that wants its master dead,” Mihawk interrupted, knowing full well the blade’s history, “However it seems to have taken a shying to you.”

“It’s my problem child, hehe.” Zoro felt it weird that he felt so open talking to this being, even when is tiger instincts told him to be cautious. “I’m Zoro by the way.”

“Hmph,” A smile formed on the demon’s lips and Zoro felt his heart beat smack his ribcage, “I am Dracule Mihawk, though many have come to call me Hawkeye, The Bird of Prey.” He gave a curt nod to Zoro, “I am here because you have summoned me to be your companion.”

“R-right,” Zoro scratched the back of his head again, a little habit Mihawk was already noticing whenever the young man felt embarrassed by the situation was awkward.

_The boy seems to be one of few words._ Dracule approached him, mildly impressed that the human didn’t step back or avoid him, and slowly and clear for Zoro to see his movements were in peace, the incubus cupped his mortal’s cheek in his palm. _Actions should speak for themselves,_ and with acceptance from Zoro’s closing eyes and the scent of arousal in the air, Mihawk pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

_Damn._ Zoro couldn’t believe how just one kiss could let so much pent up and buried sexual need resurface. His arms wrapped around the demon’s neck, unafraid of the weaponized wings. A shiver ghosted his skin when strong hands gripped his hips and pulled their bodies together. It was like a dance; the weight the demon pressed on him lead his movements, never tripping over the other’s feet and never breaking their kiss. When the bed hit his back leg, Zoro broke the kiss to climb on, kneeling on the bed and letting Dracule follow.

Once his knees sank into the soft fabric, Mihawk resumed kissing his meal, hunger growing when lips parted for him and their tongues touched. The aggression of the kiss grew as their tongues seemed to battle each other as if they were battling with swords rather than making out. They fell, side by side and pressed together neither topping the other; but not for the lack of trying. Every time Mihawk would lean to climb atop Zoro, the boy would press back. _Interesting._ He broke the kiss again to stare at the green haired youth, who was panting for breath and flush-faced; everything that showed signs of a submissive partner. But his eyes; those eyes were of a predator. They were two warriors, two alphas, with neither wanting to submit.

“Are you not going to let me satisfy you?” Mihawk smirked, sliding a hand down Zoro’s side to rest on his hip.

“I don’t think that is the kind of deal I was looking for,” Zoro gave a bit of a pout and leaned back a bit away from the demon. Though Zoro had to admit, and Incubus was probably the natural… well dominant for lack of better word, in such things.

“A deal… yes,” the demon’s smirk grew and he rose from the bed, “that has to be dealt with first of course.” He pulled open a few of the human’s dresser drawers till he found pants and threw a pair for him on the bed. “Get dressed.”

“Why?” Zoro slid the black sweatpants on and eyed the demon cautiously as he pulled at one of the blades of his wings. It slid smoothly out of place to take the form of a rapier. Zoro was quick to stand when he saw the unsheathed weapon, glaring at the wielder. _How the hell did it go from making out to a battle?_

“Love and combat are very similar,” Mihawk said matter-of-factly, “and I wager your skills against mine, in both regards.”

“What do you mean?” Zoro cautiously shifted across the room, never leaving eye contact with the demon, who stared back with open amusement.

“Simple; our contract will bind me to you to be your sexual companion for the rest of your life, rather than the usual outcome of me feasting on your soul for one night. But we clearly need to set our places.” Golden eyes danced about the room, eyeing all the blades around the room, “choose whatever weapon in your collection; we will have a simple duel, and if I win you will submit to me. If I lose, you get what you want for _one night_ , and I don’t take your soul.” To anyone else, they would say the Incubus was playing a risky game, but to Mihawk the boy might as well just lay on the bed. He had been challenged by men in the past for the souls of their loved ones, or at least the woman they desired; He never lost a soul. “Deal?”

_Pretty confident._ Zoro eyed the demon’s posture, as well as the size of his room. _Compact. Close combat blade would be best. Especially with him using such a long blade. Then again, I would need to get past it to get to him. Well, when in doubt._ Zoro walked over to his “problem child” knowing it was a jealous blade and would work well to reward him for choosing it for such an important challenge. “Deal.”

At that moment, they both became silent, their bodies as still as statues. Neither made a move, save Zoro who unsheathed Sandai, each eyeing the other with the challenge to make the first move.

_Clang!_

Zoro easily blocked the blade that came at him. It was clearly not a serious move; it was a test of reflexes, which meant how he would parry would test his strength. With smoothness that kept their blades silent, the pushed the attack away but didn’t strike back.

“Interesting,” Mihawk mused; the boy could tell he was playing with him, and so was playing back.

“Wanna make it really interesting, then take this seriously,” Zoro’s smirk matched the demons as he took a defensive stance, inviting his challenger to attack.

_Very well,_ the next strike caused the boy to take one step back, trying to gain more room to take a swing of his own. Inhuman flexibility made it easy for the golden-eyed man to side spin the attack without ever even keeping his blade from pointing at his “enemy”. They danced like that for what seemed like an hour of calculated strikes and steps, but to an observer, it was over in a matter of minutes. Each attack the demon would up his game a little more, till the scent of adrenaline and the boy’s sweat made his hunger increase the violence of his attacks.

Zoro fought to keep up as the Mihawk’s strikes became erratic, but also methodical. They had spun around the small room so many times, Zoro miscalculated and found his heel against one of the bed legs, and before he could recuperate he found his legs swept out from under him, and while lying on his back the green haired boy was holding his blade against the opponents just inches from his face. The small swift movement behind the demons back didn’t go unnoticed, even if it looked like his rival was just ruffling is wings.

“That was a cheap trick,” he smirked past the blades, “in fact, I’d say it could be considered cheating.”

“I don’t cheat,” the demon licked his lips, raising the blades over his prey’s head and leaning down to ghost his ear and even taking one of the golden hoop piercings between his teeth, “because there is no real cheating in a battle like this.” His tongue teased the shell of Zoro’s ear, earning a shivered breath, “ _Surrender_.”

“ _Never,”_ but even as he said that his sword slipped out of his loosening fingers, where it clattered with Mihawk’s behind the bed, and his arms slid to wrap around the demon’s broad shoulders.

“Hmph, good,” Mihawk let his wings fade, out of the way for the boy to rub and perhaps claw his back as they touched and explored each other. It wasn’t long before they were back to kissing and fondling, rubbing one another’s bodies. It was curiosity perhaps, that gave Mihawk the ease to let Zoro straddle his waist and start sliding his lips down from his neck to his chest. When the boy didn’t cease, even going as far to start undoing the tie on this leather pants, a bit clumsily, the demon let him.

“These are pretty old-fashioned,” the young man bashfully said, a bit unsure how the pants didn’t seem to loosen even after he untied the top tie.

“Allow me,” The demon lifted his hips and the pants slid down much smoother for the human, who paused clearly when he saw the incubus’s penis.

_I guess I knew to expect impressive, but…_ Zoro swallowed the saliva that had quickly filled his mouth when seeing said “impressive” piece on the demon. It was long and not too thick, with smooth ridges, but what really caught his eye was the curve it had; it completely arched off to stand proudly in the air without touching any of its owner’s stomach. Leaning down, without hesitation, he took the smooth head into his mouth, like an open-mouthed kiss and gave a small suck before releasing it. “How’s that?” Zoro’s smirk told all; the battle wasn’t over, it had just changed.

“Hmph, not bad,” The demon kept his usual composure, but inside he was thrashing. It had been so long since he fed, that if he didn’t keep some control the boy wouldn’t last the night. _If he wants to play that way,_ “I mean if that is all you can do that is.” Oh, how the demon loved that determined look, especially when it kept strong as the boy swallowed more of his cock. Letting the boy earn a satisfied sigh, Mihawk leaned back and let the human do the work, amused at how hard he wanted to prove himself. He even let his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling, as well as eating the sexual energy in the air.

_I guess I’m doing a pretty good job, especially since all I have to go off of is porn._ Zoro bobbed his head up and down, testing his tongue work around the shaft as well as how hard and gentle to suck. The demon didn’t stop him and kept letting out relaxing sighs, so something must have felt good. Zoro couldn’t keep from cupping his pants, rubbing his own arousal through the fabric as sucking his partner made him harder. But he was interrupted when a sudden buck of Mihawk’s hips sent his cock to the back of Zoro’s throat, gagging him; making Zoro sit up to cough and glare up at the demon. “What was that for?”

“You were losing focus,” Mihawk said matter-of-factly, sitting up to reach and grab the boy’s erection through his sweatpants, making him choke on his comeback. “and besides, if that silly excuse of sex you human’s call porn all you have to reference, then there is a lot for me to teach you.”

“Wait how did you kno-” The demon cut him off with a hot-tongued kiss, swallowing the boy’s voice and pushing him to lay on the bed. Any questions flew out the window as a drunken, euphoric haze filled the human’s mind. Even when they broke the kiss, Zoro stayed lay limp for the demon to have his way with.

“First lesson:” Mihawk slid one hand down under the waistband of Zoro’s pants, while the other took to the boy’s nipple, “There are so many other parts of the body that can arouse you.” While Zoro had expected his new lover to stroke his cock, the hand kept going down, till it slid under his ball sack and he felt the strange sensation of two fingers stroking under it. That combined with the soft tweaking of his nipple started a throbbing sensation in his cock; like being on the verge of climax and then stopping.

“Mmph,” Zoro bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, embarrassed by the noise he was starting to make, and unable to stand the lust filled look in Mihawk’s eyes.

“Lesson two: You must make your partner want it more than you. They should feel they will die if they cannot have you,” the demon let his thumb and palm rub Zoro’s testicles as his fingers fondled the boy’s perineum. Leaning down, he took the now swollen bud in his mouth, tongue circling it as he would a woman’s. His nostrils took a strong whiff of arousal, and he couldn’t hold back and animalistic growl vibrating in his chest. Apparently, the boy like it, because the demon felt a strong shiver cascade under Zoro’s hot flesh.

“S-stop teasing already dammit,” Zoro slid a hand into Mihawk’s dark locks, softly scratching his scalp and gently tugging to give his abused nipple a break. The other hand went to gripping the pillow under his head, trying to find an outlet for his frustration by strangling the fabric between his fingers.

“Lesson Three: Do not lessen the attack; when your opponent is weak, force them to yield to you.” Unexpectedly, the hand cradling his lower groin slid up to start stroking the boy’s cock vigorously. The only time he stopped was to rub his hand over the sensitive head to collect the leaking pre-cum; a satisfactory lubricant to pick up speed.

“Ah! Oh!” Zoro bucked up into the hand, desperate for more of that delicious friction. The hand in Mihawk’s hair slid to claw his shoulder, nails teasing to cut his skin. But as soon as he felt his climax, the sudden rush, a firm grip at the base of his shaft stopped him. “N-no,” he whined, the painful pressure in his cock unbearable.

“ _Surrender,_ ” Mihawk snarled, his hunger strong his voice as he fed off the boy’s desperation.

“F-fine! Just… please,” it was a soft whimper, and Mihawk could tell it hurt the boy's pride, and that is what really got him carnal; the breaking of an enemy.

“Then cum,” His grip lessened and he slid his hand up to the now bright red glistening head of the boy’s cock and rubbed only that, making his meal cry out and hot seed squirt and flow all over his hand. “Good boy.”

Zoro felt his whole body turn to mush; he couldn’t even tell how hard he had dug his nails into his partner nor the pillow. Every part of him lost strength, appendages limp against him. His eyes that had rolled back in climax shuttered as he caught his breath. Another deep growl caught in his ears and when he looked at Mihawk, what he saw was arousing and to many others frightening at the same time. The demon’s eyes glowed bright, his teeth bared as he panted, taking in deep breaths of the air and gulping them down. He was breathing harder than Zoro, but the boy could tell it wasn’t just breathing; It was like the demon was a lost soul in a desert who had finally found an oasis of water and was gulping it down for all its worth.

Before he could ask if something was wrong, Zoro felt cold metal slide under his back; surprisingly soft and gentle. He was shocked to realize he never noticed the blade wings return and circle him. They acted like giant hands, flipping the boy onto his belly. He tried to raise his body up, but the sudden tickle of sharpness against his upper back told him no, so he could only raise his backside. _I-I guess this is it._ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, unsure of what else he could really do.

Hawkeye took the slickness on his hand and used the boy’s own semen to lube his rear, sliding his now clawed fingers teasingly over the perineum and actual hole. Oh, how he loved the hiss of pain and fear coming from such a strong opponent when his first finger went in. Going knuckle deep, he reveled in the tight heat as he swirled around inside, earning more moans and hiccups of the boy trying to keep calm. He wasn’t nearly as gentle when the second went in, scissoring in the sticky semen all inside and along the inner ring. When he heard the boy’s noises go muffled, face buried in the pillow below him, he leaned over and bit his neck while his free hand slowly scratched his back, leaving small red lines to decorate the tan skin.

“Scared?” the demon asked with a mouthful of the boy’s flesh. He heard the boy moan a noised that sounded like “no” and knew it was a lie. Hidden deep under the smell of sex and sweat, there was a small wisp of fear. “You sure? I could easily kill you in this weak, _submissive_ position.” It had been so _so_ long since Hawkeye had tested a partner’s resolve, to show them that the adrenaline from fear heightened pleasure. “Maybe I need to try, a little _harder.”_  Biting deeper into the nape of his prey, a third finger went in and all three started pumping in and out of the boy mercilessly.

“GAAAH~!” Zoro’s head snapped up as the painful and yet deliciously good feeling. He started panting wildly, gasping for air that barely made it to his lungs it seemed before he was exhaling in a cry. Suddenly he felt empty and shivered when he a harsh smack came down on his ass before his cheeks were spread.

“I can see everything,” Mihawk growled, “I can see you hot _insides,_ aren’t you ashamed?” He teased the boy's entrance with the head of his cock, which was leaking heavily of precum. This boy’s body was too delicious, even for a male.

“S-shut up you demaAAAAAH~” Zoro’s eyes rolled back when he felt the thick head go inside. He gritted his teeth and bared down on the pillow, clawing at it for dear life.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Mihawk was almost a different being; his voice soft as well as his touch. He rubbed the boy’s back and kissed behind his ear. “Deep breaths” he whispered.

“I-it fucking hurts,” Zoro hissed, as he felt inch by inch go into him, till he felt Mihawk’s pelvis against his own. _N-no way! I took… All of it is inside me?!_

“Yes, it is all the way in. Well done,” the demon praised his pet, kissing down his neck as he let the mortal adjust. It felt amazing, whether it was because it had been so long or it was new, Mihawk didn’t know, nor did he care. The heat enveloping his erection was like magma, and the tightness was almost painful, which added to the pleasure. He shifted his hips a bit to prop better on his knees and was surprised when his human gave a low moan of pleasure. _Seems he has a high pain tolerance, to be recovered so quickly._ He licked his lips at the thought, _good._

“Mmph,” Zoro wasn’t given any warning when the incubus started to pull, just barely an inch, and then slam his cock back in with a harsh _slap_. “S-shit.”

“Does it feel good?” Mihawk purred into his ear, taking an earring into his mouth to teeth and play with.

“Y-yes,” Zoro’s face was flush and his embarrassment at the pleasure he felt was evident in his voice.

“Good.” The beast snarled, before pulling halfway out and slamming back in, relishing in the feel and his prey’s outcry. He kept a slow but harsh rhythm; In. Out. In. Out. Grind. Repeat.

“G-gah! Ha! M-Mihawk~” Zoro felt his body collapse into the mattress, his energy zapped with every thrust. It felt good, but almost torturous, for the thick blunt head would merely graze his prostate, almost mocking him. And this did not go unnoticed by his lover and would be quickly remedied.

Dracule pulled out and quickly flipped the boy onto his back, and took his legs over his shoulders, leaning down he pressed the boy’s legs as far as they could go and returned to his harsh pistoning inside the young human’s tight ass, hitting the mark over and over again.  

“Ah~ Mi-Mihaw-”, Zoro was cut off by a deep kiss, tongues battling it out once again, and the human willingly submitting. _G-gods! It’s so good! I-is he l-liking it too? Ah!_  Zoro wrapped his arms desperately around the demon, his fingernails digging deep into his rough flesh.

_So that’s how he is,_ Mihawk internally chuckled. It wasn’t the first time he had had a partner like this; one that got off on praise and knowing his partner felt good too. And who was he to deny his partner’s desires?

“Your insides are perfect,” He purred, enjoying the shudder that ran down his lover’s spine and the spike of arousal in the air. It seemed his assumption was correct. He looked down at Zoro with a smirk, “So _tight,_ ” He thrust slow and harsh into the boy with each praise, “So hot, and so needy.” He leaned down, keeping Zoro’s eyes locked with his, “You want me to feel me enjoy you, don’t you?” It wasn’t really a question, and the boy’s flush face told all he needed, but where was the fun in that? “Tell me, how do you want it?”

Zoro knew what he was asking, but the last bit of his pride was keeping him from saying it. But, it certainly wasn’t stopping him from enjoying it. Especially now that, along with is prostate being abused, his dick was sandwiched between their bodies and the friction was bringing him to the brink. But when the movements stopped, he looked up at Mihawk with a, ‘what the fuck did you stop for' look, and tried grinding himself against the demon but was held in place by two harsh clawed hands.

“Say it, or I will keep you on the brink,” Mihawk challenged him, smirking down at the enraged look on the boy’s face. It shifted from rage to embarrassment fast, and then to defeat.

“c….in…. e…” Zoro barely moved his lips as he whispered his plea.

“What’s that?” Hawkeye jabbed his hips into Zoro, making the boy gasp. “I need to hear you say it, _boy.”_ His dominant nature made his voice a hiss of lust, commanding and hypnotic.

“C-cum,” Zoro said a little louder.

“ _Yes_?” Mihawk licked his lips and started to softly rock his hips again, keeping their pleasure constant, but not to the brink.

“Cum… cum in me,” Zoro bit his bottom lip and looked away from the demon’s eyes when he said it, embarrassed by his request. He was surprised and gasped when fingers laced in his short hair and nearly scalped him, yanking him back to look the incubus in his glowing eyes.

“Say it _again,”_ Mihawk hissed, his own pleasure spiked high when the boy finally said it.

“Cum in me,” Zoro felt himself becoming hypnotized by those eyes. Even when he cried out from the harsh thrusts Mihawk started to do, he couldn’t look away.

“ _Again_ ” The incubus didn’t really consider that perhaps he had his own fetish for his prey begging to release insides, something that would be frightening to most of his victims. Perhaps that is why he reveled in it.

“In me, ah! C-cum in me!” Zoro groaned as the demon relentlessly picked up speed, his pace never stopping or becoming sloppy like most would expect. It became a constant thing in that brief moment; Hawkeye demanding he beg more, and Zoro repeating over and over again.

“Say you want this,” Hawkeye never let up his grip on Zoro’s hair and pulled back to reveal the boy’s neck and shoulder junction.

“I- want it! I want to cum. Cum too! I Nnnnggg~” Zoro bit down on his lip till it nearly bled as a harsh orgasm wracked his body, the heat of demon seed filling him adding to the euphoria. In a daze of pain and pleasure, he barely felt the fangs pierce his skin or the brand that appeared on his skin after it.

Mihawk lapped at the blood that seeped from the wound, his saliva helping it clot faster. Removing himself from the boy, he chuckled when the human tried to move, despite being drained of energy. Rolling to his side, he used a wing to coil around the boy and pull him in, encasing him in warmth.

“Rest, Roronoa Zoro.” He licked at his mark again, making his pet moan and heed him.

“Mmmn.” Zoro moaned as he let himself drift off to sleep, somehow those metal wings were a warmer and more comfortable cover than he had ever felt.


End file.
